


Абсолютный приоритет

by Eltera1103, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: О том, как важно уметь расставлять приоритеты
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 94





	Абсолютный приоритет

Брок проснулся от прикосновения знакомой ладони – чуть прохладной, слишком, нечеловечески, гладкой. Ладонь размеренно, с легким нажимом проходилась по спине, опускалась вниз, на короткие мгновения задерживаясь на ягодицах, и от спокойной привычности этих движений по телу разливалось тепло.

Брок приоткрыл глаза, пытаясь понять, который сейчас час. Судя по тому, что за окном мутно серело небо, Стив с Баки добрались до дома на рассвете. На тумбочке рядом неярко горел включенный ночник, заливая комнату уютным мягким светом.

Тревога, жравшая Брока поедом последние дней десять, моментально испарилась, вспугнутая долгожданным возвращением.

Наконец-то можно было вздохнуть спокойно.

Не дергаясь за паскудно молчавшим телефоном каждые пять минут. Не расхаживая, как запертый в клетке зверь, по пустому дому, в котором без Стива с Баки даже стены, казалось, пытались смять его в лепешку.

– Явились наконец, – проворчал Брок, внутренне очень довольный тем, что спать предпочитал голым – знакомый жар тела рядом будто просачивался сквозь кожу, отогревал застывшую в венах за одинокие дни и ночи кровь.

Баки на миг замер, сбиваясь с ритма, а затем осторожно коснулся губами его затылка, поцеловал под лопаткой, на мгновение щекотно прижавшись колючей щекой к спине, и от этой нехитрой ласки у Брока пальцы на ногах поджимались.

– Да. Мы соскучились, детка, – сказал Баки тихо, будто лежал сейчас не в постели с любовником, а где-нибудь в больнице, где нельзя было шуметь.

Это было странно: из них троих именно Барнс обычно был самым громким, будто в гражданской жизни отрывался на полную за все те задания, которые проворачивал втихую, даже мухи не всполошив.

Впрочем, в этой самой гражданской жизни и чопорный Кэп закидывал ноги на стол и успокаивал себя методикой, которую Баки метко обозвал «еботерапией» – рисовал доконавших его людей в каких-нибудь идиотских образах или и вовсе творил порнокомиксы с такими затейливыми сюжетами, что оставалось только удивляться тому, какие страшные мысли, оказывается, витали в этой светлой головушке.

Брок перевернулся на спину и придирчиво оглядел лежавшего рядом с ним на боку Баки, опиравшегося локтем на постель. Барнс смотрел странным взглядом, будто не виделись они не десять дней, а все сто, и выглядел при этом до жути уставшим. Под глазами у него залегли темные круги, обычно яркие губы были почти белыми, длинные волосы кое-где торчали спутанными прядями – ничего общего с тем лоснящимся кошаком, который тискал Брока за задницу, прощаясь, и угрожал Стиву продать в издательство его порнокомиксы, если тот в очередной раз обломает им отпуск.

– Вымотался совсем, – вздохнул Брок и, тоже перевернувшись на бок лицом к нему, утешительно погладил по плечу, привычно обегая кончиками пальцев толстые рубцы старых шрамов в месте, где теплая живая плоть переходила в прохладную гладкость металла, коснулся заросшей чуть больше обычного, но по-прежнему колючей щеки.

Баки прикрыл глаза и с какой-то болезненной нежностью потерся лицом о его ладонь. Выглядел он при этом таким беспомощным, что Брока остро кольнуло ощущением, что происходило что-то не то.

– Роджерс! Где ты там застрял? – понадеявшись, что с появлением недостающего элемента их тройки хоть что-то станет понятнее, крикнул он, прислушиваясь, но тот не отозвался.

Оставалось только уповать на то, что Стив не успел еще унестись куда-нибудь, как чертов Супермен, которому больше всех надо.

Брок вздохнул и попытался прочесать пальцами обнаруженный на голове Барнса колтун.

Баки щурился, как кот, к которому подло подкрались с пуходеркой, но стоически терпел, хотя обычно не особенно любил, когда его тянут за волосы. При этом сам он, увлекаясь, с завидным постоянством пытался лишить их с Роджерсом шевелюр.

– Давай уже как-нибудь накачаем его снотворным, и пусть очнется вместе с нами где-нибудь на необитаемом острове, а? – предложил Брок, убирая руку.

Баки фыркнул, расслабляясь, коротко тронул его губы своими, отстранившись раньше, чем получилось по новой распробовать знакомый до последней нотки вкус, и Брок досадливо насупился.

– Боюсь, что героически настроенный Стив может и акулу уломать отвезти его к цивилизации, – улыбнулся Баки, пальцами разгладив хмурую морщинку между его бровей, и наконец поцеловал нормально – мокро, глубоко, до того верно, что дыхание перехватывало.

Брок со стоном притянул его к себе еще ближе, растворяясь в ответных мягких движениях губ и языка, в легких, слишком невесомых прикосновениях к спине, от которых по коже щекотной волной пробегали мурашки.

Как же Брок все-таки соскучился. И каким идиотом он был еще год назад, когда радовался своей одинокой «самодостаточности», изредка перебиваемой короткими интрижками. Теперь так лелеемая им прежде возможность не согласовывать ни с кем планы и ни о ком не беспокоиться, кроме себя самого, безнадежно потеряла свою значимость.

Не могла она перевесить то, что он ощущал в такие вот моменты теплой, ласковой близости, разделенной друг с другом нежности. Когда можно было лежать так, затянув тяжеленного Барнса на себя, и наслаждаться весом чужого тела, гладить мощные твердые плечи, щурясь от лезших в глаза длинных волос.

Недоставало только невесть куда запропастившегося Роджерса, но раз вернувшийся вместе с ним Баки не бегал по потолку и не заламывал руки, значит, все было в порядке.

– Постой, – выдохнул Барнс, приподнимаясь, облизал наконец выглядевшие привычно неприлично губы – ярко-красные, припухшие, – и Брока подхлестнуло возбуждением, ожгло желанием так, что каждая секунда промедления казалась сущим мучением.

Будто беспокойство и тревога последних дней, переплавившись в чувственный голод, обрушились сверху водопадом такого горячего пламени, что кончики пальцев зудели от страстной жажды близости. От желания на деле показать, как он соскучился, как изводился все эти дни от невозможности хотя бы видеть их со Стивом, просыпаться рядом, зная, что с ними все хорошо.

Обхватив лицо Баки ладонями, Брок отвел ему волосы назад и притянул его к себе, толкнулся языком между мягких сладких губ, снова целуя. Барнс глухо, низко застонал, дернув бедрами, и от ощущения упругой горячей тяжести его члена так близко к своему, отделенному от него одной только жесткой тканью джинсов, Брока повело окончательно.

Скользнув ладонями по спине Баки, он потянул вверх его футболку, задирая ее до подмышек, и сполз чуть ниже, обхватил губами и без того твердый, как горошина, сосок, приласкал его языком, легко царапнув коротким ногтем второй.

Барнс в ответ зарычал так порнографично, что к паху моментально прилила новая волна возбуждения, колкая и жаркая. Все тело, будто жаждавшее убедиться, получить подтверждение тому, что он больше не один, надсадно ныло, и Брок со стоном снова приник губами к твердой мускулистой груди, огладил Баки по шелковистой спине. Тот дернулся, подставляясь под ласку, и наконец содрал с себя мешавшуюся футболку.

– Стив меня убьет, – выдохнул он.

Брок озадачился было, с чего Роджерсу убивать его за то, чем они трое занимались, вообще-то, неприлично часто, но Баки снова его поцеловал, и думать о чем-то, кроме его губ, уже не получалось.

Барнс с его губами даже Стива умудрялся затыкать за секунду, а тот знал его не один десяток лет, что уж говорить о Броке, у которого дышать через раз и то выходило с трудом. Каждое нежное жгучее прикосновение к лицу, к шее, груди будто оседало на коже капелькой плавленного воска, оставляло невидимое глазу клеймо, распаляя жажду прикосновений так ярко, что со стороны их возня в постели наверняка напоминала драку.

Они кусались, рычали и царапались, сталкивались руками, сдирая с Баки невыносимо лишние сейчас джинсы вместе с бельем, и от всей этой хаотичной слепой страстности у Брока дух захватывало.

Поглощенный долгожданным ощущением близости, жаром твердого сильного тела над собой, под собой, он не сразу понял, что они были уже не одни.

– Баки! – возмущенно рявкнул ввалившийся в комнату запоздалый Роджерс, выглядевший немногим лучше Баки – такой же лохматый, бледный едва ли не до синевы и явно не спавший несколько суток.

Оглядев их с Барнсом, голых, возбужденных, тяжело дышащих, он гулко сглотнул, упрямо скрестил на мощной груди руки и мотнул головой, так явственно стараясь не реагировать, что это почти походило на вызов.

От одного взгляда на Стива и без того ревевшее в теле вожделение полыхнуло еще сильнее, кислотой растеклось по венам, и от желания коснуться – руками, губами, языком – у Брока гулко зазвенело внутри. Он бы, наверное, прыгнул на Роджерса, как кот на добычу, если бы Баки не успел раньше.

Вывернувшись из-под него, он затащил недовольно хмурившегося Стива на постель, уселся сверху и мягко потерся о его подбородок щекой. Броку показалось, что Баки что-то сказал, но разобрать слишком тихо произнесенные слова не получилось – он вообще сильно подозревал, что с этим своим суперсолдатским суперслухом они с Роджерсом иногда общались на ультразвуке, как чертовы дельфины.

Впрочем, не очень-то Броку и хотелось прислушиваться, собственно. Потому что с его ракурса ему открывался один из любимых видов – широченная красивая спина Баки, его же крепкая шикарная задница, на которую наконец переставший хмуриться Роджерс уложил крупные ладони и стиснул пальцы, чуть разводя в стороны аппетитные половинки. Барнс в ответ довольно мурлыкнул и окончательно распластался на нем, потерся всем телом и, звонко чмокнув в губы, перекатился обратно на постель.

Стив, смотревший на Брока со все той же странной беспомощностью, которую уже продемонстрировал ранее Баки, приподнялся и придвинулся ближе. Мягко погладил по щеке и поцеловал с такой щемящей нежностью, что от нее было почти больно.

– Мы соскучились, – сказал Стив и снова потянулся вперед, провел самыми кончиками пальцев по лицу и шее, спустился к плечу.

– Баки как раз показывал насколько, пока ты нас не охолонул, – отозвался Брок, зачарованно глядя на Роджерса, который, тепло засмеявшись, фыркнул и забавно наморщил нос.

Такой близкий. Красивый. Свой до боли в груди.

– Прости, больше не буду, – пообещал он, и слова с делом у него никогда не расходились, а потому уже через пару мгновений свое состояние Брок мог назвать как угодно, только не «охолонуло».

В три секунды вывернувшись из одежды, Стив прижался к нему, навалился сверху всей приятной теплой тяжестью своего тела, целуя так напористо и жадно, что горели легкие и темнело в глазах.

Напряжение, в котором Брок жил последние дни, чуть рассеявшееся от присутствия Баки, растворилось окончательно.

Осыпалось воздушными хлопьями пепла, щекотно осело внизу живота, и наконец было просто хорошо – безусловно и безоговорочно.

А когда сбоку к ним со Стивом прижался давший им поздороваться Баки и нагло влез между ними, поочередно мокро лизнув в губы обоих, все стало совсем до неприличного охрененно. Барнс, знавший их обоих как себя, с привычной меткой чуткостью жалил короткими прикосновениями, касался губами именно там, где больше всего хотелось, распалял этими чувственными поддразниваниями так, что впору было выть.

Баки был, казалось, везде, опутывал их со Стивом собой, разом обоих, доводя до исступления.

Брок и без того задыхался, заласканный до невозможности, потому что эти двое, будто сговорившись, ни на мгновение не давали ему передышки, и он едва успевал отвечать, откликаться на желанные прикосновения, ни черта уже не соображая, кого именно целует и за кого цепляется.

А тут еще и Баки, подливая масла в огонь, переключился на Стива и ласково, как кот, терся колючей щекой о его плечо, чувственно втягивал губами кожу на шее, а затем плавным грациозным движением перетек ему за спину и, видимо, сотворил там что-то совсем уж неприличное, потому что Роджерс с тихим вздохом прогнулся в пояснице, крепко вжался в Брока бедрами, ошпарил жаром горячего каменно-твердого члена и запрокинул голову, безостановочно облизывая влажно блестевшие губы. Руки, на которые он опирался, предательски подрагивали, и один их вид – напряженно перекатывавшиеся под кожей мышцы, до одури красивый рельеф – заводил до помутнения в глазах.

Брок ощущал такой лютый голод, так остро реагировал на все происходящее, что, казалось, даже маленькая пылинка, осевшая на кожу, могла бы толкнуть его за край. Раззадоренный Баки Стив, тяжело дышавший, с ярко-красными скулами, заворчал – глухо, по-звериному, – коротко лизнул Брока в губы, этим привычным жестом уговаривая потерпеть, и отстранился.

Притянув с готовностью подавшегося к нему Баки к себе, он уложил его рядом и поцеловал, крепко прихватив за бедро. Брок, прекрасно зная, как именно ощущается хватка этих пальцев, прикрыл глаза, пережидая острейшую волну возбуждения.

Не помогло, впрочем, потому что Барнс со щенячьим восторгом оплел Стива собой, как всегда такой мучительно голодный, жадный до ласки, что Брок, не выдержав этого накала, дернул бедрами, огладил свой член ладонью, щекотно тронул пальцами головку. А перед глазами у него, несмотря на полуприкрытые веки, ярким теплым маревом вспыхивали картинки, раскаленными угольками падавшие, казалось, прямиком в сердце, разгоняя и без того горячую кровь до предела.

Брок любил смотреть на них.

Любил наблюдать, как Стив с трепетной недоверчивой нежностью гладит Баки по волосам и целует, зацеловывает его так, будто не сможет оторваться, пока не заласкает его всего, наверстывая упущенные годы. Баки в такие моменты улыбался – светло, беспомощно – и, тихо выдыхая, чувственно, плавно выгибался навстречу мягким губам, покорный и податливый.

Брок видел все это сотню раз, но ни за что на свете не отказался бы от сто первого.

Тем более что Стив с Баки, прекрасно зная, как на него действует это зрелище, нарочито рисовались, поглядывая на него с ласковым обещанием, и демонстрировали наиболее выигрышные ракурсы – будто такое вообще было возможно. Будто у Брока без того сладко не поджимался живот от одного только вида мускулистых напряженных ног Баки, сомкнутых у Стива на узкой крепкой талии; будто в паху не горело огнем, когда Стив, лихорадочно метавшийся под Баки, со стоном прижимал его к себе за затылок, подставляя под ласку чувствительные соски – маняще острые, напряженные – и твердую накачанную грудь.

Член, который Брок продолжал сжимать в ладони – пытаясь то ли себя приласкать, то ли, напротив, притушить жажду разрядки, – ныл, истекая смазкой, по телу от каждого взгляда, от каждого движения будто искры пробегали – жгучие, колкие. Настолько потрясающе острые, пронимающие до самой последней клеточки, что Брок жалобно, призывно заскулил: слабые места этих любителей подразнить его зрелищами он тоже знал.

Стив с Баки, моментально бросив испытывать на прочность его терпение, одновременно потянулись к нему, едва не стукнувшись головами.

– Стив, он над нами смеется, – тут же пожаловался Баки, услышав фырканье Брока, и щекотно скользнул ладонью по его бедру, по напряженному низу живота, нарочно избегая касаться члена.

Роджерс задумчиво постучал себя пальцем по полным красиво очерченным губам, поймал одним взглядом потемневших, но по-прежнему ярких глаз, и Брок, уже потянувшийся было за Баки, замер, подчиняясь этому почти физически ощутимому давлению.

Сопротивляться ему у него никогда не получалось.

– Надо с этим что-то делать, – наконец согласился Стив и, не глядя, уложил ладонь на затылок Баки, пригибая его голову к паху Брока.

Барнс, проурчав что-то невнятное, но явно одобрительное, послушно наклонился и плотно сомкнутыми губами легко тронул головку, провел по стволу до самых звенящих уже от вожделения яиц.

Брока выгнуло, выломило ему навстречу, и страшно, до боли хотелось обвести кончиками пальцев эти мягкие нежные губы, скользнуть между ними членом, теряясь в бархатистом влажном жаре рта. Но Стив навалился чуть сбоку, легко прикусил шею, подбородок, потянулся за поцелуем, накрыл собой так правильно, что было до хриплого воя хорошо от чувственной дразнящей неторопливости этих ласк.

Хотелось ласкать самому, подтянуть Роджерса повыше и снова ощутить восхитительную терпкость его вкуса, тяжесть крупной шелковисто-нежной головки на языке, горячую упругую твердость ствола. От этого желания скулы сводило и в глазах темнело, но Стив неумолимо высвободился из его хватки и присоединился к Баки внизу, устроившись у Брока между ног.

Когда они столкнулись языками на головке его члена и мокро поцеловались, по-животному вылизывая друг друга, Броку показалось, что он сдохнет прямо сейчас. От восторга, от счастья, от распиравших грудь чувств.

От этой возможности поглаживать Стива по чуть колючей щеке и зарываться в его волосы, толкаясь глубже в податливый обжигающе горячий рот, ловить взгляд полуприкрытых глаз – шальной, чуточку безумный. От мягких, разрядами тока пробегавших по телу прикосновений Баки, который, сидя сбоку, легко покусывал кончики его пальцев, прижимался влажными губами к стволу члена, трогал языком чувствительную кожу бедра, одновременно ухитряясь ласкать глухо, голодно постанывавшего Стива, толкавшегося в его ладонь.

Страшно хотелось ощутить их обоих полно, целиком, но Баки, едва он попытался двинуться, уложил руку ему на грудь, придавливая к постели, и, легко отпихнув лбом Стива, тесно обхватил губами головку члена, пососал ее так чертовски правильно и сладко, что спорить с ним расхотелось.

Почти – потому что невозможность коснуться самому, подмять под себя сильное мощное тело, наслаждаясь отзывчивостью, яркой силой ответного желания, выматывала, царапалась внутри едкой неудовлетворенностью. Перевозбужденный до крайности, Брок начинал злиться.

Баки, со звериной чуткостью всегда улавливавший чужие эмоции, по-кошачьи плавным движением опустился на Брока сверху, перекинув через него ногу, и вжался задницей в мокрый от слюны и смазки колом стоящий член. Медленно потерся о него, обжигая яркой чувственностью этого прикосновения, и сладко выдохнул, запрокидывая голову.

Брок впился поцелуем в подставленную шею, едва отмахавшись от длинных волос, и со стоном стиснул ладонями восхитительно крепкие ягодицы, толкнулся вверх, проезжаясь между ними членом, ослепленный долгожданным контактом так – кожа к коже, тепло к теплу.

Мягко поглаживавший его по ногам Роджерс, которого из-за широких плеч Баки было не видно, знакомо охнул, и можно было легко представить, как он наблюдает за ними из-под полуприкрытых век и медленно ласкает себя, сжимает в пальцах соски и прогибается в спине, будто подставляясь под прикосновения.

– Позволь нам, детка, – попросил Баки все так же непривычно тихо и мокро лизнул Брока в подбородок – он обожал колкость щетины под языком и иногда даже Стива умудрялся ненадолго уламывать не бриться.

Правда, когда однажды Роджерс решил внести свежести в образ и оброс, как канадский лесоруб, Баки первым заявил, что «ну это уже перебор», и принялся ходить за ним по пятам со станком.

Эти не вовремя накрывшие воспоминания, впрочем, промелькнули и рассеялись, как дым, потому что Стив с жадным рыком крепче притиснул его член к ложбинке между ягодиц Баки и накрыл горячей ладонью, делая и без того искрящую ласку ошеломительно яркой.

Баки в ответ со стоном выгнулся, окончательно распластавшись грудью на Броке, заполошно выдохнул ему в шею, щекотно ткнулся носом в ухо, опаляя дыханием, и зашептал:

– Сначала мы со Стивом тебе отсосем. Вылижем твой шикарный член сверху донизу, вдвоем, как ты любишь, потому что ты наш, а мы – твои. Хочу, чтобы ты скулил, метался под нами, страшно желая кончить.

Его шепот – тихий, хриплый, – срывающийся тон голоса словно просачивались сквозь кожу, затрагивали каждый нерв, заставляя задыхаться до рези в груди от мучительного возбуждения, еще более яркого оттого, что с члена Баки, упругого, твердого, на живот Броку стекали горячие капли смазки, выдавая такой же жгучий голод, жажду разрядки.

Брок, наверняка больно сжимая руки на заднице шумно дышавшего Баки, рвано, торопливо толкался вверх бедрами, и Роджерс, тоже все прекрасно слышавший, голодно заскулив, потерся лицом о его ладони, скользнул, добираясь до ягодиц, между пальцами языком.

Ощутив это влажное горячее прикосновение к коже, Баки сбился на мгновение, гортанно застонал, но упрямо продолжил:

– А потом ты кончишь Стиву на лицо. Ты же помнишь, как охуенно он выглядит в такие моменты? Когда собирает языком со своих сладких губ сперму, когда пытается стереть ее, но только размазывает еще больше? Я слижу ее всю, детка.

Роджерс витиевато выругался и, наплевав на высказанные планы, почти рухнул рядом с ними, впился болезненным поцелуем в губы сначала Броку, а затем и Баки, которого притянул к себе за волосы. Тот возмущенно зашипел, но ответил с таким же жаром. Раскрасневшиеся, мокрые от пота, вкусно пахнущие возбуждением, они были настолько красивыми, что спирало дыхание и оставалось только хвататься за твердые чуть влажные плечи, вцепляться в них пальцами, ощущая себя беспомощным перед этим шквалом оголенной яростной чувственности.

У Брока так пылало в паху, что Барнс рисковал проебаться с обещанием прямо сейчас. Потому что облизать собственную задницу у него бы не вышло ну никак.

– Стив, кое-кто тут торопится, – будто мысли читал, моментально отреагировал Баки, отлепившись от Роджерса.

– Чтоб тебя, – глухо рыкнул в ответ Стив, также изведшийся неудовлетворенностью, но послушно поднялся, пережал член Брока у основания, чуть сбавляя градус напряжения, и тут же, напрочь перечеркивая охладительный эффект, со стоном приласкал себя, обвел пальцами влажно блестевшую головку, напрягая бедра так, что они стали казаться высеченными из мрамора.

Баки развернул Брока за подбородок к себе, отвлекая, и прижался к его губам в коротком целомудренном поцелуе.

– Я еще не рассказал, что будет потом, – упрекнул он, потерся о его щеку своей и мокро скользнул языком по коже, сжал губами мочку уха, пронимая этими прикосновениями так, что, казалось, вот-вот посыпятся искры.

– Поменьше бы ты языком молол, – едва вспомнив, как говорить, отозвался Брок, крепко сжимая ладонь потянувшегося к нему Стива, явно согласного с его мнением, в своей.

Баки тепло фыркнул, еще раз чувственно притерся к нему задницей и, соскользнув обратно вниз, щекотно тронул языком член. Пропустил его в рот, насадился до горла, застонав так жадно, что от желания потемнело в глазах.

Роджерс, тоже подхлестнутый этим звуком, выпустил руку Брока, стиснув ее напоследок до боли, и присоединился к уступившему ему место Баки.

– На чем я там остановился? Ах, да.

Пока Стив, прикрывая от удовольствия яркие глаза, посасывал головку члена, Барнс легко касался губами ствола, влажно вылизывал яички, поглаживал бедра и говорил, говорил, говорил, медленно, неторопливо, постоянно прерываясь на очередной поцелуй или ласку.

– А потом, когда ты будешь лежать, расслабленный, разомлевший от оргазма, я уложу Стива сверху и подготовлю его для тебя. Растяну его. Пальцами. Языком, – Роджерс гортанно зарычал с членом во рту, и этот рык сладкой волной прокатился у Брока по всему телу. – Да, Стиви. И когда ты будешь выть, выпрашивая член, Брок уже снова будет готов, правда, детка?

Каждое слово, будто тяжелый горячий камешек, било прямо в пах, остро простреливало удовольствием, и Брок, как и было обещано, мог только скулить и метаться, изнывая от желания, лихорадочно хвататься то за одного, то за другого, растворяясь в них без остатка.

– А после Стива ты займешься мной, – продолжил Баки, так старательно пытавшийся сдерживаться, что выдавали его только расширенные зрачки, почти целиком оттенившие радужку, и полубезумный взгляд. – Хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, глубоко. Хочу, чтобы во второй раз ты кончил в меня.

Последняя фраза жаром плеснулась в кровь, расплавила свернувшийся в паху узел, накрыла волной такого кайфа, что на несколько долгих сладостных мгновений Брока ослепило этим выламывающим кости наслаждением, дезориентировало настолько, что показалось даже, что все вокруг – нереально.

Баки, голодно постанывая, вылизывал губы и щеки жадно вжимавшегося в него Стива, собирая с них жемчужно-белые капельки семени, а Броку чудилось, что если он сейчас протянет к ним руку – они растворятся, рассыплются, как голограмма, искусно сделанная иллюзия, оставив его одного в по-прежнему пустом доме.

Что опять придется ждать, изводясь беспокойством, едким страхом, что они не вернутся.

А затем Стив почти рухнул на него сверху, настоящий, приятно тяжелый и горячий, и поднялся на широко расставленных коленях, выгнулся, подставляясь под обещанную ласку. Брок огладил его по влажной твердой спине, сжал плечи, зарылся руками в растрепанные светлые волосы, и, сметенная ласковым жаром тела, мягкостью знакомых до последнего изгиба губ, непонятная тревога рассеялась без следа.

Для нее не было места здесь, в этой комнате, где они утоляли голод после недолгой, но ощутимо бьющей по нервам разлуки.

Она никак не могла пробиться на первый план – уж точно не тогда, когда Стив, измученный наслаждением, подрагивающий от возбуждения, соскользнул на постель, развернулся, с призывным стоном поднимаясь на колени, и можно было, подхватив под горло, с почти остервенелой силой загонять в него, сладко влажного внутри, растянутого, член.

У Брока голова шла кругом буквально от... всего.

От того, как Стив поощрительно прогибался в спине, подаваясь навстречу, и одной рукой держался за его шею, а второй – за плечо Баки, насаживавшегося ртом на его член в такт толчкам.

От одного вида Баки, который, коротко постанывая, беспрестанно трогал себя, крепко сжимал ладонь, с мазохистским упорством не давая себе кончить, и смотрел на них с Роджерсом так, будто впервые увидел.

И, разумеется, Брок и думать забыл о беспричинном беспокойстве, когда Баки, с ярко-алыми припухшими губами, липнущими к лицу длинными волосами, раскинулся под ним, крепко обхватив ногами, и подгонял его, будто жеребца, пятками в спину, беспомощно цепляясь за ластившегося к ним Стива, мягкого, разомлевшего после оргазма. Нестерпимо горячий, подвижный, как огонь, Баки будто выжигал их обоих изнутри, заполнял собой, делая остальной мир неважным.

Да и едва ли вообще было что-то важнее той лавины чувств, эмоций и ощущений, захватившей их троих целиком, окутавшей маревом такой острой чувственности, что глаза застилала пелена, и Брок, будто слепец, впервые дотронувшийся до отреза легчайшего нежнейшего шелка, сжимал и гладил, не в силах как-то иначе выразить всю глубину своей привязанности, граничившей с одержимостью.

Целовал и ласкал Стива, который, как недавно Баки, распалял их обоих еще больше дразнящей колкостью своих прикосновений.

Ловил губами стоны Баки, сходя с ума от его отзывчивой податливой мягкости, круто перемешанной с почти звериной грубостью – забывшись, тот опять вцепился ему в волосы и сдавил талию ногами до боли.

Стив, привыкший «спасать» Брока от таких перегибов, скользнул ладонью по его спине, по бедрам Баки, и это нехитрое, казалось бы, прикосновение оказалось последней каплей для обоих, швырнуло их в сладкий омут блаженного наслаждения – настолько глубокий, что выплыл из него Брок далеко не сразу.

Купаясь в неге этих разделенных на троих минут – дышащих спокойным ровным счастьем, умиротворенностью, прокатывавшейся по телу сладкими отголосками общего удовольствия от близости, – он даже не сообразил сначала, что обращаются именно к нему.

– Брок, – снова позвал Стив.

Брок, толком не успевший отдышаться, неохотно приоткрыл один глаз, страшно не желая двигаться. Стив с Баки, одинаково встревоженные, сидели рядом с ним, все еще обнаженные и раскрасневшиеся, но от недавней расслабленности не осталось и следа.

– Послушай, ты... Не дома, – хмуро изогнув брови, выдал Стив, пытаясь подбирать слова, но не то чтобы у него получалось.

Брок выразительно оглядел знакомую до последней вещи обстановку их спальни и скептически приподнял бровь.

– И где же я, интересно? – уточнил он.

Стив открыл было рот, но, еще больше нахмурившись, снова его закрыл.

– Детка, – вмешался Баки. – Тут все... Ненастоящее. Кроме нас.

Ну, не сказать, чтобы его вмешательство хоть что-то прояснило.

То ли кровь все еще не оттекла от паха обратно к мозгу, то ли Брок просто отупел, но понять, что происходит, он так и не смог.

Вспомнилась, правда, собственная едкая тревожность, и в груди остро царапнулось беспокойство. Он не хотел уходить. Не должен был. Его место было здесь – в этой комнате, где он... ждал?

– Пожалуйста, пойдем с нами, – отмер Роджерс, протянул ему руку и, будто усомнившись, что он согласится, снова опустил ладонь на разворошенную постель.

– Тебе не нужно тут никого ждать. Пойдем, – почти умоляюще попросил Баки.

Брок оглядел их, непривычно серьезных в домашней обстановке, и обвел взглядом комнату, которую, несмотря ни на что, почему-то страшно не хотелось покидать. Все в нем противилось этой просьбе, будто Брок совершит непоправимую ошибку, если выйдет отсюда, но...

За кем, как не за ними?

* * *

Брок открыл глаза, и рядом тут же кто-то с облегчением выдохнул. Вскинув взгляд, он наткнулся на Стива и приподнял голову, оглядываясь. Место, в котором они находились, было незнакомым, и в другое время Брок забеспокоился бы, но он был не один, и этого ему было достаточно – по крайней мере, пока.

Баки, оказавшийся за его спиной, тут же уложил ему на живот тяжелую металлическую руку, безмолвно обозначая свое присутствие. Брок машинально прижал его ладонь своей и опустился обратно на постель – от движения его начало мутить, во рту осел горький кислый вкус. Стив, тревожно оглядев его с ног до головы, поцеловал в плечо, коротко стиснул руку Баки в своей, и взгляд у него стал странно беспомощным.

В голове у Брока гулко звенело, тело сковывала непонятная слабость, будто он несколько часов подряд убивался в спортзале и теперь ныли все мышцы разом. Правда, мышцы обычно болели приятно, а то, что он ощущал сейчас, даже мазохисту не показалось бы хотя бы сносным.

Спокойствия не добавляло и то, что Брок ни черта не помнил. Ни как они ушли из комнаты, в которой провели столько потрясающе сладких минут, ни как в итоге оказались здесь – непонятно где, к слову, потому что они точно были не дома. Обстановку в полупустой комнате Брок не узнавал вообще, но Стив с Баки были рядом и признаков беспокойства не проявляли, поэтому он в очередной раз попытался отложить размышления об этом на потом.

За огромным панорамным окном угольно чернело небо. Светильники были притушены, погружая комнату в полумрак. По бессмысленной громадности помещения Брок предположил, что они были у Старка. Пожалуй, из всего громадного только неимоверно большая постель казалась вполне разумным вложением денег – им троим хотя бы не приходилось тесниться.

Эта мысль напомнила о том, что он непонятно как оказался непонятно где, и Брок снова забеспокоился.

– Что произошло? – спросил он, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь.

В трезвом уме, во всяком случае, он точно не приходил помять Старку кровать. Баки чуть сжал пальцы на его животе, выдавая беспокойство, а Стив, осторожно погладив по щеке, горько вздохнул.

– Прости меня, – сказал он, и от этого внезапного извинения Броку стало жутко.

Что такого могло произойти за... Эта мысль тоже наткнулась на пустоту беспамятства, и Брок поспешно попытался задавить в себе панику. Себя он вроде как помнил, Баки со Стивом – тоже. События прошлого тоже легко всплывали в памяти, и провал затрагивал, кажется, только последние... Дни? Недели?

Баки ободряюще поцеловал его в затылок – прямо как... там, дома, – но промолчал, давая им со Стивом разобраться самим. За эту черту Брок его особенно любил. Глобально надежный, Баки никогда не навязывался, но всегда был рядом и даже в редких ссорах ухитрялся одновременно поддерживать обе «враждующие» стороны и не огрести при этом от обеих. Или не вмешивался вообще.

Роджерс, поняв по лицу Брока, что начинать разговор стоило определенно не с этого, покусал губу, и некстати вспомнилось, как совсем недавно он делал вот так же, запрокидывая голову, и тихо стонал, жмурясь от удовольствия. Невесомо зарываясь одной рукой в волосы Баки, а второй хватаясь за его, Брока, ладонь.

Брок вспомнил ту гложущую кости тоску, которая мучила его последние дни, и ему страшно расхотелось что-либо выяснять и прояснять, хотя такой легкомысленностью он никогда не страдал. Но сейчас его изнутри распирало желание просто уложить Стива себе под бок, притиснуться покрепче к Баки и закрыть глаза. Ощутить их рядом, убедиться, что все – что бы это ни было – закончилось, а они по-прежнему вместе и в порядке.

Поутихшее было возбуждение, откликаясь на его мысли, колко вспенилось в крови, отгоняя тяжелую усталость, осевшую в теле. Баки, всегда чуявший его желание, как кот – кусок свежайшей вырезки, погладил Брока по животу и щекотно ткнулся носом в ухо.

– Пока нельзя, детка, – сказал этот внезапный мистер Сознательность и, приподнявшись на несколько мгновений, мягко тронул его губы своими.

Брок мотнул головой, пытаясь собраться с предательски расползавшимися мыслями. Стив, по-прежнему серьезный настолько, что это вызывало почти физическое беспокойство, молча смотрел на него, так откровенно желая коснуться, но почему-то не решаясь, что Брок, не выдержав, сам перехватил его за руку. Роджерс слабо, благодарно улыбнулся, сжимая пальцы.

– Мы были на задании. Помнишь? – спросил он. – Вас зацепило...

Стив говорил и говорил, но после его слов Брок уже и сам начал припоминать, будто проснувшийся наконец мозг торопливо принялся выдавать ему смазанные картинки. Вот они трое дома упаковывают вещи, собираясь уезжать в давно ожидаемый отпуск, вот Стива вызванивают, а они с Баки увязываются за ним, не желая отпускать его одного, вот они в джете, а вот и... Яркая желтая вспышка, а дальше – пустота.

И он снова дома, но уже один.

Брок встряхнул головой, будто надеялся, что провал в памяти после этого исчезнет, но чуда так и не случилось. Он по-прежнему не помнил, как оказался дома (хотя, по словам Стива с Баки, это был какой-то ненастоящий дом) и что делал те... кажется, полторы недели. Выбирался ли он на улицу? Ходил ли на работу? Делал ли... хоть что-то или так и варился в той болезненной тоске, скучая в ожидании, хотя меланхоличная депрессивность никогда не была ему свойственна?

– Вы были в каком-то подобии... сна, запертые у себя в голове. И он вас медленно истощал, – закончил Стив неловко. – Вы не осознавали, что это нереально. Мы страшно испугались, когда ты так и не проснулся, Брок.

Роджерс опустил взгляд, и Брок в очередной раз заметил, насколько вымотанным он выглядел. Как и опять невольно напрягшийся за спиной Баки, впрочем.

Зато сам Брок, кажется, отсыпался за троих.

Он поразмышлял над всем сказанным, стыкуя известные теперь факты, и ему вдруг стало смешно.

– И вы пошли будить меня порнухой? – уточнил он, переворачиваясь на спину, чтобы видеть обоих, а не только Стива, от которого искрило противоречивыми эмоциями так ярко, что Брок терялся, не зная, как реагировать.

Тут были и горечь, и досада, и радость с облегчением, щедро перемешанные с жаждой близости – Роджерс со своими был до безобразия тактильным, и наивысшим признаком доверия, спокойствия, для него были именно прикосновения. Барнс иногда шутил, что по Стиву можно определять погоду в доме – если он перестает обниматься, значит, назревает какой-то пиздец.

Пиздеца-то сейчас им всем как раз и не хватало.

– Всегда знал, что мы в конце концов докатимся до мозгоебли, – добавил Брок, надеясь отвлечь их всех и сменить в конце концов тему.

Баки взглянул на него понимающе, но хохотнул вполне искренне, а Роджерс, прекрасно уловивший их с Барнсом безмолвный диалог, состроил лучшее осуждающее выражение лица из своей коллекции, давая им эту небольшую передышку.

– Мы должны были просто поговорить, – отозвался он.

– Ой, если бы мы делали по-твоему – до сих пор страдали бы по углам, – на опережение сработал Баки, не дожидаясь продолжения лекции, и мягко тронул губами плечо Брока. – И вообще, еще кто кого укатал. Я вот проснулся в мокром белье. Стив не признается, но, думаю...

Брок, игнорируя негодование, которым прямо-таки фонил Роджерс, протянул руку, задирая на нем футболку, и, погладив его попутно по твердому поджавшемуся под ладонью животу, полез под ремень штанов.

– Я пострадавший, мне можно, – заявил Брок, и Стив, сдаваясь, расслабился и тихо выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. – Да, Барнс, он тоже. А я вот нет, меня наебали.

Баки тепло фыркнул и крепче притиснул его к себе.

– Как только окрепнешь, мы наверстаем, – пообещал он тем же хриплым, почти вкрадчивым тоном, которым рассказывал там, во сне, как все будет.

Мистер Сознательность, видимо, надолго в Барнсе не задержался, но не то чтобы Брок этого ожидал. Желание близости щекотно прошлось по телу мурашками, и даже звон в голове поутих – было откровенно не до него.

– Только без рассказов! – хором рявкнули Брок и ярко заалевший скулами Роджерс, и Баки засмеялся.

– Вот и старайся для них после этого, – фыркнул он и вдруг посерьезнел.

Беспокойно оглядев нервно сцеплявшего пальцы Стива, он перевел взгляд на Брока и глубоко вздохнул, прикрывая светлые, будто выцветшие за бессонные ночи глаза.

– Я не хотел рисковать, – сказал Баки. – Те, кто попали в... это, не хотели уходить. А в наших силах было напомнить тебе, что мы тоже тебя ждем.

Стив зажмурился на мгновение, будто от боли, но промолчал.

– Кроме тебя там застряли Джек, Тони и Найлз, – продолжил Баки. – Со всеми все в порядке, кроме Найлза. Его мы пытались вытащить первым, но он... решил остаться. И почти сразу после этого...

Баки не договорил, но того и не требовалось. Стив помрачнел, и Брок даже думать не хотел о том, каким виноватым он ощущает себя за то, что они не справились. Учитывая, что Найлз был первым, именно на нем, видимо, обкатывали способ помочь пострадавшим.

Провальная первая попытка, и наверняка досада и огорчение смешивались с облегчением – потому что погиб не хорошо знакомый человек.

Брок вспомнил собственную уверенность в том, что комнату покидать нельзя, что случится что-то непоправимое, если он уйдет, и его кольнуло запоздалым страхом. Привычно чутко чувствовавший его Баки придвинулся ближе, давая улечься головой на свое плечо, обхватил руками, успокаивая знакомым ласковым теплом своего тела.

– Насколько мы разобрались, все пострадавшие оказывались в каком-то своем... Не идеальном месте, но там, где они хотели бы быть всей душой. И ждали там кого-то своего, – добавил Роджерс и осторожно погладил Брока по ладони.

– Стив хотел сказать, что мы рады, что ты оказался в нашем доме, – щекотно шепнул ему на ухо Баки. – И ждал нас.

Уголки красиво очерченных губ у Стива от этих слов страдальчески поползли вниз, и Брок остро почувствовал, что еще что-то, кажется, упускает. Баки под ним неуютно поерзал и, как обычно бывало в таких случаях, продолжил болтать.

– Джека мы нашли на каких-то островах, – сказал он. – И он тоже не жаждал возвращаться. Если бы не сын...

– Бак, – перебил его выглядевший еще более несчастным Роджерс, и Баки осекся на полуслове.

Брок, по-прежнему ни черта не понимавший, переводил недоуменный взгляд с одного на другого и молчал. Стив снова посмотрел на него так горько, что от этого было почти физически больно.

– Наверное, там у них с Лайлой был медовый месяц, – пытаясь избавиться от безотчетной тревоги, озвучил очевидное Брок, ощущая привычную тоску, с которой даже он еще не смог смириться.

Лайла умерла почти год назад, сгорела, как спичка, за каких-то несколько месяцев от болезни, и, наверное, если бы не сын, Джек бы давно последовал за ней. Как оставшийся без пары лебедь, пикирующий на скалы.

Стив, будто поняв, о чем Брок думает, сжал его руку и нежно потерся щекой о кончики его пальцев.

– Прости меня, – повторил он. – Тебя вообще не должно было там быть. Мы чуть тебя не потеряли просто потому, что я не сумел сказать «нет».

Брок ошарашенно вытаращился на него, пытаясь понять, не ослышался ли. Повернув голову, он посмотрел на Баки, но того, судя по всему, внезапное признание ничуть не поразило.

– Не удивляйся, Стиви наконец узнал, что такое «переоценка ценностей», – заметив его взгляд, едко сказал Баки – видимо, они с Роджерсом успели поцапаться на эту тему еще до его, Брока, пробуждения.

Стив с обидой посмотрел на него и поджал красивые полные губы, опуская глаза. Выглядел он при этом таким трогательно-беспомощным, что проняло не только Брока, которому и представлять было страшно, как тот изводил себя все те дни, что он валялся в отключке, но и виновато вздохнувшего Барнса.

– Извини, – примирительно сказал Баки, поняв, что перегнул, и, осторожно выбравшись из-под Брока, мягко потерся щекой о щеку Стива.

Тот, следуя их черт знает когда придуманному ритуалу, поцеловал Барнса в подбородок в знак прощения, и мир был восстановлен.

Не участвовал во всеобщем примирении только Брок, но он, откровенно говоря, и не злился, потому что никогда не смотрел на все эти незапланированные миссии с такой стороны. Он, как и Баки, просто шел за Роджерсом, потому что не мог иначе.

– Видели глазки, что ручки берут, – когда Барнс снова лег рядом с ним, закинув руку за голову, отозвался Брок, машинально отметив, что они были одеты в ту же одежду, от которой так старательно избавлялись во сне.

При этом на него самого это правило, кажется, не распространялось, потому что, голый там, в ненастоящем доме, сейчас он был в тонких домашних штанах.

Стив благодарно и тепло улыбнулся, чуть расслабляясь, и покачал головой. Дожидаться, когда он пойдет на третий круг в своих извинениях, Брок не стал.

– Стив, – позвал он. – Все в порядке, правда. Но я не буду против, если ты действительно слегка по-другому выстроишь свои приоритеты.

Барнс хмыкнул, но, верный своей позиции невмешательства, все-таки промолчал. Стив, впрочем, судя по взгляду, понял его и так.

Чертов дельфиний язык.

– Как только почувствуешь себя лучше – мы уедем, как и планировали. И даже если кто-то... – начал Стив.

– Нахуй сразу, – отбрил Барнс, и Брок, если такое вообще было возможно, полюбил его еще больше.

Стив поморщился, но не возразил.

– Можно было сказать мягче, но по существу у меня возражений нет. Все это не стоит ваших жизней. Мне жаль, что я понял это только... так, и я рад, что все обошлось, – он, наклонившись, коротко поцеловал их обоих и наконец, окончательно оттаяв, полез обниматься, втиснувшись между ними. – Мои приоритеты – это вы двое. Думаю, этого достаточно.

– Думает он, – подмигнув Броку, проворчал Баки, взлохматив Стиву волосы, и тот, засмеявшись, улегся на него сверху, вытянувшись, как огромный кот.

Ничуть, кажется, не беспокоясь о том, что они с Барнсом были в совершенно неподходящей для сна одежде, Роджерс зевнул и прикрыл глаза, явно намереваясь наконец отдохнуть.

Он обожал спать именно так, и Брок до сих пор периодически просыпался ночами, вжатый в постель тяжеленным телом, если Баки, обычно героически принимавший огонь на себя, вдруг куда-нибудь уезжал.

Брок, сонно зевнув, тоже переполз поближе и уткнулся терпеливо вздохнувшему Барнсу, которого они с Роджерсом оплели как только можно, лицом в бок. Он почти заснул, убаюканный ровным жаром двух желанных до последней клеточки тел, когда в голову пришла абсолютно идиотская, если разобраться, мысль.

– Вы оставили у меня в башке свои шмотки, – сказал Брок, вспомнив, в каком виде его уговаривали вернуться.

Баки тихо засмеялся и погладил его по боку.

– Ну, когда ты решишь сотворить какую-нибудь херню – мы будем знать, что в этом виноват не ты, а Стивовы ментальные трусы, – отозвался он, всегда с такой легкостью, таким каким-то глубинным... взаимопониманием откликавшийся даже на самые дурацкие идеи, что от этого теплело на душе.

– Почему мои-то сразу? Там и твои были! – подняв голову, возмутился Роджерс, с готовностью включаясь в спор, и Брок, слушая их препирательства, расслабленно закрыл глаза, как никогда ярко осознавая, что находится на своем месте.

И именно сюда, к этому теплому ощущению безмятежного неодиночества, его притянуло бы в любом состоянии, потому что держала его не комната, а острое чувство своей принадлежности.

И, связанный этим чувством, Брок пошел бы и за Роджерсом, и за Барнсом просто потому, что не мог по-другому.

За кем, как не за ними?


End file.
